King Of The Medafighters
by Moonkid132001
Summary: A boy,who is new in town, discovers his new school has a new sport of their own. (Chapter 2 had to be replaced. It still has the same story on it, but now it tells where to see the pictures that go with the chapters.)
1. The Beginning

King Of The Medafighters  
  
This is chapter one of a series of chapters of a new fanfic about a new boy who discovers that the town he now lives in has a new sport of their own.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One " The Beginning"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up!!", mom yelled as she was knocking on my door, " I don't want you to be late for school!" She later went downstairs to cook whatever was left in the refrigerator for breakfast. I turned over, in my bed, to look at the clock. " Nine o' clock!!", I gasped as I hurried out of bed. I was an hour late to my first day of school and I could not of chosen a better day. I rushed to take a shower and put on my clothes. While rushing downstairs, I said goodbye to my mother and left. My mother would have to go to work in a half an hour so there was no chance of getting a ride to school." Walking is not a bad option, but it only gets you even more late to school.", I thought to myself.  
  
" Finally…. Made..It.", I gasped as I made it to the front gate of the school. The school had a huge front gate with sidewalls made of a pewter colored brick. The school itself was enormous. I went up to the front gate and lightly tapped the front gate. The gate loosened a little making it easier for me to enter. Making my way in, I approached to school's front doors. I opened the front doors and the school looked even bigger from the inside out. The school had at least three floors, and there were many rooms on each floor. The walls were colored a golden brass and there were statues everywhere. Adolescents were walking from and to their classes. "You must be new.", one person said while passing by. He had jet-black hair with blonde streaks. He was carrying all of his books in his arm. " You'll need to go to the front office to receive your new schedule.", he said while struggling to hold his books. He gave me a mini map of the school so I can be able to go to the front office. " Thanks!", I told him as I headed towards the front office. The walls seemed to get longer and longer as I followed the map. I only needed to go through one more hallway before I would make it to the front office. In a distance, I could see the front office.  
  
" Finally!!", I thought to myself when I reached the doors of the front office. The doors were colored the same as the walls of the school. I opened the door and went to the secretary there. " Ma'am, do you know where I may find the schedules for students who are enlisted?", I asked the secretary. She looked at me with a puzzled face as if I was already suppose to know where I could get my schedule. " Well you're going to have to give me your name so I can pull out your schedule card.", the secretary replied as she was sifting through the cards. " Michael Piraeus.", I told her. She then pulled out another set of cards out of the filing cabinet. " Aha… here it is.", she sighed while giving me the card, "have a nice day". I left the front office and checked out my card. All of my classes were regular classes except for one class that I had. For my physical education, the class I had was…ROBATTLING 101!!!!!! 


	2. A New Friend

Chapter Two " A New Friend "  
  
" What could robattling possibly be?", I thought to myself as I walked to my first period class. The thought was swirling in my mind while walking up the steps to the second floor of the school. People were rushing down and up the stairs. I kept walking down the hallway to get to my math class. " Here it is...Algebra 101.", I said as I opened the door. The teacher and the students gave me a weird glare as I closed the door." Take a seat and sit down mister while I take the roll count", the teacher said as I randomly chose a seat. The classroom, itself, was large and everyone inside the classroom was widely spread out to cover more space. There were only two open desks so I chose the desk closest to the door, which was not as close to the door as I wanted to be, but it had to do. I only had to spend forty minutes in the classroom, but that could feel like eternity.  
  
"Riiiiinnggg!!!", the bell rung as everyone rushed out the door." Finally!!", I yelled as I went out the door. I took the schedule card out of my pocket to see my next class. The next class I had was the Robattling 101 class. The class would be held in the third gym of the school." Time to find out what this class is ", I thought to myself as I started walking towards the third gym. I had to go up another flight of stairs to get to the third gym." Who would've thought that a school has so many floors to it.", I said to myself while walking through people on the third floor. Passing periods between classes last up to eight minutes, but not even that is enough time. Walking up to the gym, three men were bringing in huge cardboard boxes inside the gym. I didn't pay much attention to it and continued to walk into the gym." Get ready to lose!!", someone exclaimed while running into the gym. He seemed excited about the class, but what could be so exciting. I stepped into the gym  
and looked around inside. People were sitting on the bleachers so I went over there to sit down as well. The bell rang to start the class. The coach came in to take roll. The coach was a tall and husky individual who wore a whistle around his neck. He stuttered while trying to call roll so everyone in the classroom laughed. Either he was deaf or just was not paying attention because he did not seem to care. The coach did not bother to say anything after the laughter. He just gave a mean glare and went back to calling the roll. After calling the roll, the coach then brought out the big cardboard boxes I had seen before. He then took out a boxcutter and started to cut apart the masking tape. He carefully took out several packages and handed them out to each student." These are your robots for robattliing", he explained, " You only get one so don't BREAK IT!!!!" He finally came over to where I was and handed me a package. The package, itself, was quite heavy. " Now open your  
package!!", he yelled to the class. Everyone opened his or her packages. I began to open my package as well. I tore off the packaging paper from the box. " Almost..open..", I said under my breathe while taking off the masking tape. I opened both flaps of the box revealing the mechanical device inside. By now, everyone was taking out their machines carefully while I just flipped over the box, releasing everything onto the ground. All of a sudden, the coach came over to where I was. He stood in front of me, giving me a discouraged face. " I see you don't know what you have here.", he said, " First of all, put on your medafighter watch". I searched through the mess of foam puffs until I found the watch, and put it on. " Now take out your medabot skeleton". I gave him a puzzling look. The coach then took the supposed medabot skeleton out of the box. " Where are you medaparts?", he asked while scrummaging on the ground, " Oh never mind I found them!" He carefully assembled  
  
the medabot carefully piece by piece until the medabot body was complete. He stood the medabot upright on the ground. The medabot was a metallic blue color with black rims. It had scythes on top each of its wrists. That was its only weapon. Everyone else's medabots also had a default weapon, but each was different from each other. People had medabots that were bulky and others had medabots that had wheels instead of legs for movement. Each medabot was good enough for battling, but I kept all my attention on mine. The coach kept explaining about the maintenance on medabots while everyone, in the classroom, was making the last adjustments to their medabots. I watched as people were putting a coin in the backs of their medabots. I was amazed to see that their medabots were functioning as if they were real people. I copied them by taking the coin out my medawatch and placed it in the back of the medabot. I closed the hatch in the back of the medabot, and watched as the medabot  
began to function. " Finally you've figured out what to do with your medabot!!", shouted the coach sarcastically, " now give him a name and sit over with the others to receive the basic instructions." I started pondering for a while when I finally got it. " I'll name him Charger since he looks tough", I said. " You're name then is Charger!!', I told the medabot while standing up. The medabot then looked up at me and started to talk. " That would be fine", Charger replied. " Could you two hurry it up!!", Coach yelled out to us. " Might as well start heading over there", Charger insisted.  
  
( Picture that goes with this chapter 1 and 2 as well as upcoming chapters will be posted on a website that will be posted in the next chapter of this story.) 


End file.
